


and our destination makes it worth the while

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Liberation, Light Angst, Optimism, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In the midst of pain, suffering, anger, and hatred, she finds a beacon of hope in the form of an insecure, gentle prince.





	and our destination makes it worth the while

**Author's Note:**

> FE10, Micaiah/Pelleas - I came apart inside a world made of angry people /I found a boy who had a dream / of making everyone smile

She's tired. Tired of her country's endless pain, Begnion's cruelty, having to pack up and leave somewhere just as she's beginning to call it home. Nevassa had the longest they'd ever stayed anywhere, and now they had to run because she just couldn't leave Nico to bleed out in the street. It was worth saving the life of a child, but she still misses it.

She wishes she could talk more about why she blames Ike for the mess. Even if King Ashnard needed to be dealt with, he'd up and left Daein in the stranglehold of an empire worse than what Daein had been under Ashnard's control. But Sothe never shuts up about how much he admires Ike, and anytime she gets annoyed he feels guilty and they either argue or come close to it. And she doesn't like to argue with Sothe. Or any of the Dawn Brigade, but Sothe has been her only family for longer than she can remember.

And he had a point when he said Crimea wasn't in any position to take charge. Not when they were still recovering from their own losses.

But none of this changes the fact that everyone on both sides is angry. Daein, because of all they've suffered for the past three years. Begnion, because no matter how much they hurt other people they're never satisfied and the idea of anyone but _them_ being happy offends them.

And even if they try not to fight amongst themselves, she senses the anger within her family. They've yet to have any major fights, only a few arguments or tiffs here and there, but she fears that the more they try to hold back the worse it will be when someone finally _does_ lose their temper.

But they finally made it to the desert, where Ashnard's heir is said to hide. When they finally meet Prince Pelleas, something within Micaiah seems to _lift._ When he speaks, she can sense nothing but pure motives and the same wish she's held to for the past three years. He readily admits to his shortcomings and inexperience, but he's not letting that stop him from doing what he believes is right.

"Please, Micaiah, for the sake of Daein's future...will you join our cause?"

Despite Sothe's misgivings, she can't say anything but yes.

 

She gets to know Prince Pelleas more each day; some from what he tells her, and some from what she can sense behind his words. She doesn't trust Izuka, but the prince speaks highly of him and she can tell there's a history behind it. When she manages to guess, he's not offended.

"You feel you owe him your life, basically," she says. "I understand."

"I'm aware of how difficult he can be, of course," Pelleas says. "But I have much to prove, so I can understand him trying to take control. If I make too many mistakes, it could ruin our chances of liberating Daein, and that's the last thing I want. So I need to grow stronger and wiser, and then perhaps he'll have more faith in me."

It pains her to hear him say such things, because she knows very well Izuka will never have faith in anyone but himself. But she doesn't have the heart to tell him this, because he's led such a hard life and the last thing he deserves is to have his dreams crushed.

"I hope he does. I sense a strength in you, a quiet one, and so much kindness. You couldn't be more different from King Ashnard if you tried, and that's what Daein needs right now." She reaches for his hand. "That's why I'll always believe in you, Prince Pelleas."

He takes her hand, giving her a small but heartfelt smile.

"Thank you, Micaiah. With you at our side, I know we won't lose," he says.

"I could say the same for you." The clouds over her heart are lifting more and more every time she talks to him. "You are Daein's hope. You're going to be an excellent King."

They share the same vision for a better tomorrow, and for the first time in months, she knows everything will be okay.


End file.
